


Team JISP

by StarshadowNoir



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshadowNoir/pseuds/StarshadowNoir
Summary: Sometimes, things don't always go to plan. Hopefully Remnant will be able to deal with four odd heroes, otherwise known as Team JISP (Jasper). (I don't own anything except my OCs/RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth/John Cry and Jakob Grayson belong to Cloneguy on Fanfiction.netSorry for the wait, but inspiration is fleeting, and motivation even more so. add in a new job, and classes, and the writing schedule becomes even more infrequent. the absurd number of ideas for new fics is another factor, seeing as i have to get them down before i lose them.





	1. The Snowball Effect

A snowball effect, a process where something small and significant could potentially lead up to larger and more serious consequences. However this can be either beneficial or disastrous.  
No matter what the world is, this rule is most likely to exist in all places. Even as something as small as a convoy raid could potentially end the most complicated of plans. This one event could change Remnant forever. Including some of it’s occupants and in particular a small team of four. 

[Atlas, Location Undisclosed, 19 Hundred hours]

Inside the city of Atlas, a small White Fang armored transport truck was making it’s last trip, with one crucial piece of intelligence. Inside one of the storage boxes was a folder entitled ‘Operation: Vacuum’, which contained circled Schnee Dust cargo ships and highlighted docks. Little did the White Fang convoy know, they were being watched by possibly the largest private military company around. A small team of four was carefully placed by a man who went by the codename, ‘The Commander’ around a selected hit and run location. However he himself would take part in the operation, for if this operation failed they would have to stay in the dark, preparing for the worst.

“This is Alpha 2-1, convoy has stopped at hit and run location,” A deep voice crackling over the radio, “Alpha 2-2 take out the drivers in the armored truck, Alpha 2-3 will proceed with plan, over.”

“This is Alpha 2-2,” A feminine voice replied, “I’m taking the shot, out.” 

A silenced shot and a small flash came from an abandoned warehouse overlooking a dark, lonely street. The bullet hit the truck driver, who never even saw it coming. The light at the street turned green, the black car in front moved forward but as soon as they ran over a grey looking manhole, the car exploded. The car in the back was honking to get the truck drivers in front of them to move, but they never did.

A few seconds later, a speeding semi-truck came barreling down the street, ramming the armored Fang truck causing it to go on it’s side. Quickly scrambling out of the car, the remaining White Fang had tried to shoot at the person who was driving the semi-truck, however they were silenced with a rather loud Degtyaryov LMG. Kicking the door out it’s hinges of said truck, was a figure who wore a gas mask in a black military-esque uniform carrying a Degtyaryov and a metal sheath for swords.

For now, the masked and seemingly mute figure had gotten out a saw for the sole purpose of breaking into the back of the tipped over armored truck, as well as dealing with any unlucky occupants inside the truck. After a few moments of sawing through the bolted shut door, he stepped in to find a scared White Fang member with a pistol who had promptly pissed himself. The mute figure left him alone for now, shooting him a glare every once in awhile while cutting through the locked storage box. He had pulled out the folder that they had been searching for quite some time. The member inside the truck had fired a single shot at him, only for the bullet to bounce off of his armor. A short scream and a few moments later, the mute figure stepped out bloody dropping his saw and setting whatever was inside the truck on fire with a molotov.

Screeching around the corner was an armored car stopping in front of him. He had calmly opened the passenger door to find a grinning, 28 year old with a stubble beard and blue eyes staring at him, Adam Cry. 

“So, you have it for me bro?” His brother asked, the silent figure only nodded in response.

“Good, now get in I don’t have all day.” The mute figure rolled his eyes, however since he was wearing a gas mask it didn’t show.

After stepping into the passenger seat, he turned to see his brother, Adam Cry shift stick and speed off towards the warehouse to pick up his friend. After stopping in the front of an admittedly tall warehouse, stepped out a seemingly young female who had blond with blue streaks carrying a sword-sniper combo on her back. However something what most people would notice were the grey wolf ears sticking out from her head.

“Took you two long enough to get here.” Said the blond jokingly. 

“Ha, Ha, Now get in the car Reyna.” Said Adam who had a serious look to his face.

“Oooh, feisty today?” Responded Reyna. Adam rolled his eyes, she could be admittedly annoying at times for Adam, but he knew he could be as equally or more annoying at times.

“Anyways, I called Pilot so he could pick us up at the docks.” Adam said looking somewhat annoyed by the joke. He shifted stick again and sped off towards the rendezvous point.

Arriving at the rendezvous point, awaiting at the docks was a unmarked freighter with a single container open that had bold letterings that said ‘DrkWlf Shipping’ with a painted wolf silhouette on the side. At the front were two armed soldiers, one faunus the other human. They had parked the car inside the container for it to be shipped off to one of many locations. All three of them exited out of the container, the soldier saluted John or otherwise known by most people as ‘The Commander’

“Nice to see you sir.” A cadet of unknown name saluted to him.

“Nice to see you too private,” Adam responded. “Tell, the crane operator to move the container onto the ship.”

“Yes sir.” The private responded, climbing onto the ladder that was attached to said crane.

The three of them walked towards the helipads where their pickup would be waiting for them, a long time friend. Pilot was leaning against his painted black Bullhead waiting for them.

“Nice to see ya again guys.” He said in a somewhat enthusiast tone.

“Nice to see you again Pilot.” Adam replied equally as enthusiastic, both of them sharing a grin.

All four of them boarded Pilot’s Bullhead, with Adam helping Reyna up. They had started lifting off of the ground with Adam closing the gullwing doors. 

“So, Adam back to base?” Pilot questioned, with Adam responding. 

“Yeah, back to base I guess,” Adam looked at the masked figure that was his brother. “So, music for the trip back?” John had given his brother a thumbs up, signifying that music was a go.

Little do the four close friends know, they had started a chain of events in Remnant that would change the world forever. A chain of events that world start friendships, form long lasting relationships and perhaps even something more. No longer was the path of destruction headed their way, but a better path for all with adventures and a couple of laughs. However this path would be more complicated, painful and perhaps with a bit more leg breaking. But for now somewhere in Vale, a certain ginger-haired, sloth loving, soon-to-be huntress in training sneezed.


	2. Li'l Red

[Undisclosed Location, 1 Hundred hours]

The flight back to Vale was a long yet quiet trip. The two Cry brothers, Adam and John were quietly speaking in Atlesian to each other. Or rather, one of the two brothers was speaking Atlesian. Suddenly, Reyna, who was usually the quiet one whenever it came to these sorts of trips spoke up. 

“How the hell do you two stay warm?” Reyna said, curling herself into a small ball inside of her jacket.

“Well, eventually you get used to the cold around Atlas,” Replied Adam. “Anyways, Pilot how much longer till we get to the closest base?”

“2 Hours sir.” Pilot answered, flicking various meters every once in awhile.

Two hours had passed, they had arrived to an isolated, snowy mountainside. “Unidentified Aircraft, identify yourself or risk shot being down.” Came one of the control towers which were hidden inside the mountains.

Pilot had read off his Bullhead’s identification number, landing in what appeared to be a snowy plain. Until the plain revealed to be just two hidden steel doors inside of the mountain range. Inside the hangars were Bullheads ready to be mobilized in just mere minutes, and various maintenance crews working to keep the place in top shape. John, Adam, and Reyna jumped off the craft as it was landing on one of the various landing pads. Pilot however, decided to stay on as he was only there for pickup and transport.

“See ya later Pilot.” Adam said taking off his winter coat while leaving the platform.

“See you later sir!” Pilot replied, once again preparing for takeoff to leave to Vale.

Pilot had heard that Vale was wonderful around summertime and wanted to visit so he could tour more of Beacon, not that he was going to get into the academy of course. He was fully aware he needed transcripts and excellent skills to join Beacon academy in the first place, neither of which he had. However touring Vale was enough for him as he already called in for vacation as soon as he had finished his operation. However little did he know that John was still silently sitting in the back, following Pilot just for fun.

[Vale, 6:00 Civilian time]

Pilot was touring the city, looking at various stores and dust shops as he needed ammo for his revolvers. Well, he wasn’t exactly alone as he had found out John was following him but decided to let him come along, for what reason however he didn’t know. John was following him keeping conversation with him until he saw a rather particular shop called ‘From Dust Till Dawn’,  
Pilot, who was still in his military uniform, was browsing the various dust supplies until eventually he had stumbled across the magazines section. John on the other hand, was leaning on one of the far walls of the building, watching for any suspicious activities. Anyways, Pilot was looking at a magazine which detailed everything about the aircraft of the Atlas military which was rather unimpressive. He scoffed at the thought Atlas military, as he had been taught by his best friend and superior officer, Adam Cry, that robot or more specifically the Atlesian Knight to be unreliable and crappy.  
He was reading a rather interesting fact about Bullheads, until a voice spoke to him.

“Um, can I see that magazine please?” A girl with silver eyes asked him, pointing to a weapons magazine next to him.

“Sure.” Pilot said, handing the little girl the magazine while still focusing on his own.

He was undisturbed for the next 10 minutes until he felt a tapping at his shoulder, “Give me your money.” An unnamed goon commanded. Pilot slowly turned around to see a gun pointed to his face. Pilot silently tapped the silver eyed girl next to him on the shoulder.

“Hm?” The girl who looked around fifteen, turned around to see a hostage situation with the hostile man.

However what happened next surprised the girl, as a man in black military clothes had knocked the hostile person unconscious with a rather large and grey shield with it a silhouette of a wolf on it.

“Thanks John.” John nodded towards Pilot before pointing his rather large sword towards the rest of the thieves. “Sure.” Pilot had responded to him, however he turned around to see that the caped girl wielding a rather large scythe in her hands. Pilot had disbelief in his eyes seeing how small she was compared to the scythe.

“What?” The girl gave him a questioning look, John just shrugging at how she was even able to hold up the weapon.

A few moments later, another hired goon was thrown out the window to the combined efforts of John and the unnamed girl who Pilot had nicknamed ‘Red’ due to her clothing. Pilot was wielding his duel wield revolvers before switching them to daggers, however the notorious villain known as Roman Torchwick had sent his last three men to combat them before they ended up on the ground next to him.

“Truly, you were worth every cent,” Grumbled Torchwick. “Anyways, it was nice meeting you three, but I must be going now ciao!” Yelled Torchwick, throwing an explosive Dust crystal at their feet, knocking both Pilot and John to the floor. However ‘Red’ sprinted off towards him with John scrambling to his feet to follow her. Pilot on the other hand, was still on the ground with his body aching he tried to get up, however a few seconds later Pilot passed out.

Meeting on the roof, Torchwick was just stepping onto a Bullhead before looking at the two of them. “Goodbye Red and Mute!” He yelled over the roaring sound of engines before throwing a large Dust crystal again. However John was quick enough to bash the crystals off the roof before turning his sword into a Degtyaryov. He had fired at the Bullhead causing one the of engines to be damaged, before a woman wearing a red dress had used her powers against him. If a woman otherwise known as Glynda Goodwitch had stepped in, both ‘Red’ and John would have been dead. However that had cost time as both the unknown assailant and Torchwick had escaped.

“You three, come with me.” Glynda commanded, that is after John had picked up the unconscious Pilot from the ground.


	3. Your Pretty Face is Going To Beacon

[Location Undisclosed, Time unknown]

All three of them had been taken to a grey, dull interrogation room with a rather unamused Glynda watching them. Adam was leaning back on the chair while Pilot was nervously twiddling his thumbs. 

“So, what’s your name?” Pilot asked the silver eyed girl curious to know her name.

“Ruby, Ruby Rose.” The girl now known as Ruby enthusiastically replied.

“Well Ruby, it’s nice to meet you. My friends call me Pilot and that’s John over there.” Pilot pointed over towards John who was doodling on a small whiteboard he had in his pocket to pass the time. After a bit the headmaster Ozpin stepped into the room with a plate of cookies, he then looked over at Ruby before stating a rather interesting observation. “You have silver eyes.”  
At this unexpected, and, if Ruby was completely honest with herself, strange, observation, Ozpin asked, “So, where did you learn to do this?”, showing a recording of her fight with Torchwick’s goons.  
Stuttering, Ruby replied, “S-Signal Academy.”  
“I wasn’t aware they taught their students how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed.”  
“Well, actually, it was just one teacher.”  
“I see. And who was this teacher?”  
“It was my uncle Qrow, he uses one, and I loved his weapon, so I decided to make mine similar.”  
“That’s who I thought it was. He’s the only scythe wielder I’ve seen with that level of skill. Now, why would such an adorable girl, such as yourself, be doing at a school for warriors?”  
“Well, ever since I was a little girl, the stories I heard of heroes inspired me to become one of them. The police are fine, but a Huntress’s life is so much more romantic and exciting and cool, y’know?”  
After a moment studying Ruby, Ozpin asks, “Do you know who I am?”  
“You’re Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon.”  
“Hello.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“So you want to come to my school?”  
“More than anything.”  
“And what about you two?”  
Ozpin looked at the two others with John shaking his head ‘no’ while Pilot was vigorously nodding,  
“Of course!”  
John on the other hand, was holding up his whiteboard saying, “No, but I will accompany Pilot for the time being.”

[Outside Beacon Academy, 9:00 Civilian time]

“The view from Vale’s got nothing on this!” A certain blondie commented on the view. Pilot, John, and Ruby was on an airship towards Beacon Academy. The blondie hugged Ruby tightly in a bear hug. “I can’t believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me!”  
“Yang.. Too tight.” Ruby had the air squeezed out of her chest.  
“Whoops, sorry sis.” Yang let go of her, ruffling Ruby’s hair. Ruby pouted and attempted to brush her hair with her hands.  
Afterwards both Pilot and John came to see what was going on, “So Ruby, who’s this? Is it your sister?” Pilot commented,  
“Yep!” Yang stepped in to get a good look at John and Pilot,  
“Hey sis, I didn’t know you had two handsome boyfriends with you.”  
“Yaanngg...” Ruby’s face had turned to a deep crimson shade of red.   
“These guys are just friends.”  
“Just friends?” Yang teased, having her younger sister in a headlock.  
A fox faunus walked over to Yang, asking, “Hey, what’s going on here? You okay, red?”  
Ruby responded, “Yeah, Yang was just teasing me.”  
“Oh, okay, then. I’ll leave you to your friends, miss.”  
Snorting at the formality, Ruby said, “Please, just call me Ruby.” “This clown,” she said, nodding her head toward her sister, “is Yang.”  
“I’m Skye.” he said. Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Skye turned. Seeing his friend there, he said, “Hey, what’s up?”  
In a soft voice, she replied, “Well, I noticed you weren’t by our seats, so I looked around and spotted you over here.”  
“Yeah, and you came over here because?”  
“It seemed like you were either causing or defusing trouble, and if it was the first, I wanted to stop it before it got out of hand.”  
“Out of hand? Come on, this is me we’re talking about.”  
“I know, that’s why I showed up.”  
At this, Yang couldn’t help snickering, “Ooh, nice burn, girl.”  
Startled at the sudden interjection, Skye visibly started, as if tased. “Oh, jeez, I’m sorry, I completely forgot about you five.”  
Looking at the five teenagers in front of him, Skye said, “Why don't we get the introductions out of way, hmm?”  
However, everyone turned to John who now had his scroll ringing in his pocket, looking at it he had his brother contacting him. John turned it on speaker so he would be able to hear better.  
“Yo, John where you at? I haven’t heard from you for a couple of hours, why?”  
John typed a quick response to the question, “At Beacon Academy with Pilot, talk to you later.”  
“Beacon Academy? What the hell are you doing there?”  
“Ah, whatever, just make sure to get back to base later and tell Pilot the same.” Afterwards his brother hung up.  
Skye, at this point, asked, “So, I know this is probably none of my business, but you have your own base? That’s awesome, dude. What’s it like? Batcave?”  
John pulled out his small whiteboard and wrote, “Military base, classified.”  
“Not much of a talker, eh? Whatever works for you. And, a MILITARY base, awesome!”  
John put away his whiteboard seeing he wouldn’t need it anymore.  
“Anyway, where were we? Oh, yeah, introductions!” Skye said, slightly excited, his fox ears perking up at the mention of a base.  
“My name is Skye, and this is my good friend, Indigo.”  
Pilot stepped into the conversation, “Hi, name’s Pilot, nice to meet ya, that’s John over there.” John, the person who put his phone on loudspeaker, waved.  
“So, Pilot, John, Ruby, and Yang”, Skye said, pointing at each individual as he said their names. “That’s everyone.”  
Indigo piped up now that her friend had calmed down a bit, “Now what? We still haven’t landed, we’ve probably got five minutes or so. So, what are we gonna do?”  
“Prep for landing? I mean, we don't know exactly what’s waiting for us.”  
In the background, they could hear a voice call out, “Eww, Yang you have puke on your shoes!”  
“Gross, gross, gross, gross! Get it off! Get it off!” Yang shouted, flailing wildly.


	4. Arrival

[Beacon Academy, 9:30 Civilian time]

After the long ride from Vale, the six teens disembarked from the transport. John was the first one to get off the ship, quickly walking toward the smaller landing pads meant for Bullheads and such. Skye followed, wanting to get to his ship, which his mom was bringing. He paused after a second, and looked back. He was a bit shocked to see everyone a hundred yards away. He thought, “Okay, maybe I’m a little too eager to get to the landing pad.” On one of the pads, a black Bullhead quickly descended close to the ground. Before anyone could notice, John quickly hopped onto the Bullhead, leaving Pilot behind.  
Walking back to the group, Skye said, “Sorry about that. My parents are bringing my transport over, and I guess I got a little excited. I tend to go overboard when it comes to weapons, and vehicles, really anything mechanical.”  
“Anyway, where do we need to go? You guys know?” he asked, turning to the group. The first thing he noticed was both Yang and John were missing. He shrugged it off, thinking, “Eh, they probably went to catch up with their friends.” Pilot quickly caught up to Skye and the group leaving the transport, due to the fact he had to use the restroom on the ship. “Hey, anyone catch a glimpse of where John went?” Pilot questioned.  
“You mean the guy with the whiteboard?” Indigo responded. Pilot nodded, “Yeah, him.”  
“No clue, sorry. Guy basically disappeared.” she continued. “Anyway, we need to get to the main hall. I heard that’s where Ozpin is gathering the new students.”  
“Huh, Alright then, hey, speaking of which, where is the main hall?” Pilot asked before seeing that the majority of the group was now gone.

Ten minutes later, everyone had found their way to the main hall, where all first year students would listen to the headmaster speak. Pilot was off to the side, listening to the headmaster speak. Skye and Indigo were some of the last to arrive, so they were near the door when Ozpin began his speech.  
“I’ll keep this brief. You have made your way here, hoping that the knowledge you gain here will allow you to gain new skills, which you hope will aid you when you leave and dedicate your life to the protection of others. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.”  
True to his word, Ozpin had only spoken for a few minutes, yet the impact of his words was not lost on the assembled students. Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward, as Ozpin left the stage.  
“You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, you initiation begins.” Glynda spoke shortly before also leaving the stage. Leaving the area, Pilot went to go talk to the girl Ruby he met the other day, on the far end on one of the walls was Yang talking to her little sister, Ruby.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Pilot casually asked.  
“Not much, how about you handsome?” Yang flirted with him, winking. Pilot rolled his eyes, he was silently thankful this girl didn’t meet his superior or otherwise she might just have a run for her money.  
“So, Ruby, what are you doing today?”  
“Oh, not much besides working on Crescent Rose and making friends.” Ruby put ‘Making friends’ in air quotes, looking away sheepishly.  
“Well, anyways I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the others today.”  
“Um, sure” Ruby replied, however Yang stepped in between them.  
“Hey sis, you're not going on a date without me are ya?” Yang joked.  
“Yannggg…” Ruby covered her head with her hoodie looking away.  
“It’s just me hanging out with my friends.” Ruby left quickly to avoid any teasing Yang might bring upon her, Pilot chuckled.  
“Don’t worry Yang, she’s too young to be dating me anyways.” Pilot joined on the teasing.  
“Traitor!” Ruby silently hissed under her hood.  
After Ozpin and Glynda had finished speaking, Skye and Indigo headed to the ballroom and set up their stuff by a wall.  
“So, Spots, whaddaya want to do now?” Skye asked, leaning back on the wall.  
Sending a glare at her friend, she said, “One more joke about me being a faunus, I don't care if you are my friend, I swear to Oum I will kick your ass to Mistral. Anyway, I think getting to know people would be pleasant.”  
“Sounds good. Hey, what about those kids we met on the airship. I think I see one now.”, Skye replied, pointing to where Yang stood. To himself, Skye thought, “Damn, she really sticks out. Might be a risk on a stealth mission.”  
Walking over to the brawler, he said, “Hey, Yang.”  
Spinning to see the pair approaching, she waved and said, “Oh, hey, Skye, Indigo.”  
Looking around, Skye asked, “Where’s Ruby?”  
“Why do you ask?” Yang’s voice immediately dropped volume, and gained a barely noticeable edge.  
“I just thought we should spend some more time getting to know each other.” he said, before continuing, a smirk evident on his face, “Plus, I just got this really fun card game.”  
Now that he had hooked Yang’s curiosity, which was evident when she said, “Really? What is it? Can we play?” he shrugged, and said, “Yeah, why else would I have brought it? If you could collect everyone and met me by the wall over there.” he finished, pointing to where he had set up his bed.  
“Will do, buddy.” so saying, Yang dashed off to find Ruby. Five minutes later, she returned, Ruby and Pilot in tow. After explaining the rules, Skye said, “Seeing as I brought the cards, I will be the first Card Czar. after me, it will go: Indigo, Yang, Pilot, Ruby”  
Yang burst out laughing at this, unable to contain herself. Likewise, Ruby and Pilot were giggling. “If you are done acting like kids, we can begin.”  
Pulling the first black card from the deck, Skye smirked. “This’ll be good.”  
“What’s the card, Skye?” Ruby asked.  
“I got 99 problems, but _______ ain’t one.”  
Smiling, Indigo sorted through her cards, before picking one. Yang soon followed suit, grinning like a maniac.  
“Pilot, buddy, waiting on you.”  
A moment later, Pilot placed down his card, chuckling.  
“Alright, that's everybody’s? I’m going to shuffle them now.”  
A quick shuffle, and Skye began reading the cards.  
“First up, not wearing pants. Alright, that’s pretty good. Next, warm, velvety, Muppet sex. What the Hell? Moving on, disco fever. And, finally, feminism.”  
As each card was read, Yang laughed more and more, before collapsing on the floor, unable to control herself.  
“Shouldn’t someone do something?” Indigo asked, worried.  
Waving dismissively, Ruby said, “Nah, just give her a minute to get it out of her system.”  
Sure enough, Yang soon calmed down.  
“Alright, I’ve made up my mind. Who played feminism?”  
Slowly, Pilot nervously raised his hand.  
“Well, congrats. You won this one. Here.” Handing the black card to Pilot, Skye said, “Indigo, your turn.”  
Picking a black card from the pile, she looked at it for a second, then said, “As part of her contract, Weiss Schnee won’t perform without _______ in her dressing room.”  
Hearing this, Ruby and Yang grinned and gleefully picked their cards. Skye soon followed, with Pilot placing his down last.  
Reading off the cards Indigo spoke, “As part of her contract, Weiss Schnee won’t perform without deez nuts in her dressing room. Okay, the others are unfathomable stupidity and balls. The last one is a mime having a stroke.”  
“All great cards, but deez nuts wins.”  
Standing up, Pilot pointed to his crotch and yelled, “Deez nuts!”  
Sighing and face-palming, Skye said, “Goddamn it, man!”  
“Yang, your pick.” Indigo said.  
Reaching for a card, Yang took one look at the card, and said, “Oh, hell no.”  
“What? Just read it. It can't be that bad.” Ruby said.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, sis.” Yang said, her face heating up.  
“Judging by Yang’s reaction, I’d bet 50 Lien that it’s something sex-related? Tell me I’m wrong.” Skye said.  
“No bet.” Indigo quickly responded.  
“Alright, fine. I’ll read it, but on one condition, you all read your own cards.”  
“Fine by me.” Skye replied. “Indigo, you still in?”  
“Yeah, it would be a shame to back out so soon.” Indigo answered. “Anyway, Yang, what’s the card?”  
Groaning, Yang said, “How did I lose my virginity?”  
“Oh, I have the perfect card for this.” Skye said.  
After a minute, everyone had chosen their cards, and Yang said, “Alright, Skye, you first.”  
“Gladly. How did I lose my virginity? Full frontal nudity.”  
“Yeesh, didn't know you were into that.” Yang teased.  
Countering Yang, Skye said, “Kind of a prerequisite for that to happen, so yeah. Anyway, Indigo? You’re up.”  
“Oh, well. Here goes. How did I lose my virginity? Sexy pillow fights.”  
“Uh, what?” Skye said, confused. “How the heck does that even work?”  
Nervously tapping her fingers together, Ruby silently spoke, “Surprise buttsex.”  
“Out-of-this-world bazongas.” Pilot finished, looking at Yang in particular.  
“Hmm”, Yang said, deep in thought. A few minutes later, she spoke again, in her best announcer voice, “And the winner is...surprise buttsex.”  
“Wait, what? Really?” Ruby asked. “Yay, my first point.”  
Chuckling a bit, Skye said, “Well, that was unexpected.”  
“That’s the point, dumbass.” Indigo stated, chuckling.  
“And that wraps up round one of Cards against Humanity. Oh, look at the time. May I have your cards, please?”  
Everyone handed over their cards, and headed off to their respective beds.  
After a good night’s rest, Skye woke up early, only to find another person awake as well. Walking over to him, Skye saw that it was Pilot. “Oh, hey, Pilot. Good morning. You ready for today?”  
Looking over at Skye, he replied, “Oh, yeah. I am.”  
“Great, what do you say we get the rest of these guys up?”  
“Sure. You get your friend and Ruby. I’ll handle Yang and John.”  
“See you in a few.” Skye said, heading off to take care of his duties. Soon, everyone was up, and headed for the locker room. As he is about to enter the locker room, he stops, facepalming.  
Puzzled, the group stops, asking, “What’s wrong, Skye?”  
“Nothing, it’s just, my stuff isn’t here, it’s on my ship. I never bothered to get a locker, because they would be too small for my armor, and I already have a pod for everything. It would be foolish to take up unnecessary space, don't you think? Stick around, I want you guys to see how cool this looks.”  
Skye raised his left hand, pressed a button on the wrist-mounted display, and said, “Sierra, would you mind bringing the Scimitar around to my position? And prep the armor pod, will you?”  
Receiving an affirmative answer from the AI, Skye leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his well-muscled chest, and said, “She’ll be here in a minute, guys.”  
Sure enough, the ship soon arrived, hovering and ejecting Skye’s armor pod. Looking back at his friends, Skye was amused to see their faces a mix of shock and awe.  
“Give me a minute to put my stuff together, alright? I’ll join you after.”  
They all agreed to wait, while Skye hauled his armor pod inside. A few minutes later, he rejoined them, having put most of his armor on except the helmet, which was attached at his left hip. He held what looked like some sort of data card in his hand, before saying, “Sierra, come on out. I want you to meet everyone.”  
The AI appeared over Skye’s palm, looking at each of the people standing before her. Turning back to Skye, she said, “These are your friends?”  
“Yes, this is Ruby, Yang, Pilot, and John.” he said, waving at each of them as he said their names. Ruby waved, Yang did a two-finger salute, Pilot smiled, and John just stared at him silently with his fists clenched and body stiffened. Instead of looking at him as a friend, he now seemed full of hostility, however no one could see that beneath his mask.  
“Anyway, we should head to initiation now. We don't want to be late.” Skye said, shutting off the holographic display, and inserting the chip in his helmet, before putting it on.  
“Hold up, I gotta put my helmet in my locker first.” Pilot rushed off to the locker room, closely being followed by John, who had seemingly appeared out of the blue during the day. After a few minutes, Pilot returned, however instead of the helmet covering the top part of his head, he now had his blond hair and blue eyes showing.  
“Alright, I’m back.” Pilot now having his dual revolvers at his side. John however, didn’t seem more relaxed. In fact, before Skye put on his armor, he seemed more chill, but now, he seemed to have some sort of anger directed at him for unknown reasons.  
Sierra had noticed John’s change in attitude, and told Skye, “John seems to be mad at you. Why could that be?”  
“Hmm? Oh, I have no idea. I don't think I did anything. But now isn’t the time for talk. We need to head to initiation.”

Five minutes later, they all stood on metal squares, facing the Emerald Forest. Ozpin and Goodwitch stood by, waiting until they had all arrived. Ozpin tilted his head questioningly as he viewed Skye waiting on his launchpad. On the side, John was watching Pilot as he was looking at his vest searching for his .357 caliber bullets. Indigo checked her gauntlets, making sure they both were fully loaded, with a few spare cartridges each. Her cannon also was subjected to the same treatment, Indigo checking the cartridge condition, clearing the chamber, and double-checking for spares. Skye simply ejected the mag, checked it, and reinserted it in his weapon.  
Ozpin began speaking, “You have trained for years, and today your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.”  
Glynda cut in, saying, “I’m sure you are all aware of the rumors concerning teams. Allow me to lay them to rest. You will be given teammates...today.”  
A groan was heard, and when Skye looked over, it had been Ruby who had made the noise.  
Ozpin continued, “That said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years.”  
Ruby, shocked, said, “Whaat?!”  
An energetic redhead, several platforms down, could be heard, saying, “See? I told you so.”  
Clearing her throat to get the students attention again, Goodwitch said, “Make your way to the northern end of the forest, where you will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Choose one and return here.”  
As the pads begin activating, launching students into the forest, the four get into position to be launched. The first pad launches Indigo, followed by Pilot, then Skye, with slight difficulty, who yelled, “Let’s do this!” before flying into the air, and finally, John.


	5. Initiation

[Emerald Forest, 9:00 AM]

Flying through the air, Pilot smirked as he thought to himself on how to make his landing strategy. However as he looked at his revolvers his smirk faded.  
“Oh this is complete bullshi-” Pilot said as he crashed into a tree branch, a few short moments of pain and curses, he finally hit the ground. Groaning, Pilot sat up scanning the surrounding area for John. Behind him, the tree he collided with toppled because his impact had shattered the base of its trunk. Meanwhile, John had used his shield as a sort of platform clearing any branches in his way. Hitting the ground, John checked his shield for any damages before nodding and going off to search for Pilot as his partner. Indigo, after surveying the forest below, activated her gauntlets, which allowed her to slow her descent, until she reached the forest floor. Skye, on the other hand, used his semblance to clear a path, pushing any branches and obstructions out of his way, before creating a slope out of energy, taking his shield off his back, tossing it down, hopping on and “surfing” to the forest floor.  
Once on the ground, Skye picked up his shield, and activated his suits scanners, which showed that several others had successfully reached the ground as well. Hurrying through the forest, Skye stared straight ahead, occasionally making course corrections as needed to reach the temple where the “relics” were. Suddenly, he tripped over something small, and soft. Looking at what he had run into, he discovered it was his friend, Indigo. About fifty feet away, John and Pilot were making their way towards the temple, however as they looked behind them, they noticed that Grimm were charging their way. Not wanting to deal with the mass of Grimm behind them, they sprinted towards the temple bringing along some Beowolves and with a couple of other students following them.  
“Not our lucky day huh?” Pilot panted, running closely behind John who was too busy to answer.  
As Skye and Indigo traveled to their objective, they were talking.  
“Any ideas as to where the temple is? I feel like we’ve been going in circles.” his friend, now partner, said.  
“Actually, yes. This suit has a long-range scanner, which I was following before I ran into you. Sorry about that, by the way. Follow me.”  
Continuing through the forest, the pair moved quickly. After a bit, Indigo asked, “Hey, Skye?”  
“Yeah? What’s up?” he responded.  
“I never asked, because it never seemed like a good time, but, where did you get that armor?”  
“Oh, well, remember how I told you that I was not originally from Vale?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, before I came to Vale, I had lived in Atlas. The citizens have a…less than ideal view toward faunus, and at the age of seven, I sought solace in the only place that seemed to welcome me: the White Fang. After ten years, I had risen to become one of the best fighters among them. But, even my considerable skills could not save me from what soon occurred. During one mission, I was captured, and put in a holding cell. Eventually, the General visited, telling me i could either remain behind bars, or serve in their military for five years, after which I would be free to go. When my service time was up, I was discharged, and for some reason, the General saw fit to grant me permanent ownership of this suit. He was a nice man, but God help you if you got on his bad side.”  
“Hmm, that explains quite a bit, now that I think about it.”  
“What do you mean?” Skye asked, confused.  
Unfortunately, they had to cut the conversation short, because they had reached the temple. They had not been the first to reach the temple, as four students had already arrived, and were holding their own relics. Walking up to the circular platform, Skye surveyed the numerous pedestals upon which the relics stood. Surveying them, he said, “Chess pieces? This certainly makes things interesting.”  
Turning to his partner, he asked, “Which one do you want?”  
For a moment, Indigo considered the collection of pieces before her, her head tilted slightly to one side, ears pointed up, before pointing at the black knight. “That one. I like what it represents.”  
“Okay. you’re going to have to explain that to me later, though.”  
“Help!” A more than familiar shout called out, running through the shrubs, Jaune, Pyrrha, John, and Pilot were being pursued by a tidal wave of Grimm accompanied by a massive Deathstalker. Shooting behind him occasionally, Pilot accidently tripped on a rock, falling onto Yang by accident. She helped Pilot to his feet, before readying her Ember Celica for the Grimm approaching. Skye had already transformed his railgun, and was taking potshots at them, taking down three with each shot, thanks to his armor-piercing rounds. Pilot was firing his revolvers, burning through his ammo having to reload with every sixth shot. John on the other hand, had transformed his weapon, having his shield into a stand for his LMG emplacement. Having set up his LMG emplacement, John opened fire, shredding any Grimm within his range. However, as he was firing, he was knocked back by the Deathstalker. Unable to get to his weapon, he pulled out a black revolver from inside his ballistic vest, taking one step forward with his right foot using his dominant right hand to fire his revolver shooting the nearby Grimm.  
Now that the horde was too close to effectively wield his cannon, Skye shifted it to its battleaxe form, bringing it down, and creating a shockwave which pushed the grimm back, cracking bone plates, and stunning the Deathstalker. Quickly grabbing his energy pistol, he fired several pulses, killing some more Beowolves, before turning to the massive scorpion Grimm. Charging the overgrown arachnid, he saw that four kids were already dealing with it. Jogging over to them, he saw that John had had the same idea. John was fighting off the Deathstalker after recovering his weapons, his shield taking some hits from the beast.  
Jaune appeared to have devised a plan. Noticing that its stinger was not very well attached, he had Ren jump up, shooting at the joint, weakening it, then, “Pyrrha!”  
“Done!” throwing her shield, it cut cleanly through the stinger’s joint, separating it from the tail, causing it to fall, piercing the Deathstalker’s head.  
“Nora, Skye, you’re up!” he said.  
“Heads up!” Nora yelled. Skye simply jumped into the air, and when he had reached maximum altitude, turned toward the ground headfirst, summoned an energy platform, and kicked off, diving toward the Grimm at high velocity, hammer raised to smash the stinger through its armor. Both Nora and himself reached the Deathstalker at the same instant, and the combined force of their blows drove the stinger through the Grimm, splitting it, and the ground beneath, in half.  
Meanwhile, Pilot had been following Ruby with her sister Yang, apparently they had accidentally brought a Nevermore with Weiss towards the cliffs. Running towards the cliff, Pilot and Indigo were the last ones to cross the bridge before it collapsed. Pilot had joined the others on the columns firing at the Nevermore with his revolvers. Yang had somehow managed to get onto the Nevermore’s head, firing her ammo into it’s maw. Indigo helped, firing numerous Dust-powered attacks at the Nevermore, focusing on lightning, ice, and fire. Her gauntlets were not meant for this sort of combat, so they rested, deactivated, on her wrists. After a moment’s thought, Indigo realized how similar hers and Yang’s gauntlets, with a few exceptions.  
Once they had finished with the Deathstalker, they turned to survey their surroundings, searching for a route back to the cliff they were launched from. Eventually locating one, Skye told everyone, and they all headed back to Beacon.

**Ten minutes later, Skye’s POV**

Back at Beacon, Skye, Indigo, John, and Pilot were in Beacon’s auditorium, watching the teams being formed.  
“Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, please come forward.”  
The four students called step up to the platform by Ozpin.  
“You four retrieved the black bishop. Would you care to explain?”  
Cardin began speaking, but after a few words, I stopped listening. Next Ozpin called, “Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You selected the white rook. Could you tell us why?”  
Pyrrha spoke up then, “Well, sir, we believed that it is our job as Huntsmen and Huntresses in training to be able to protect the people of Remnant, much like a castle protects its inhabitants from storms, and other hazards.”  
“Excellent, miss Nikos. Henceforward, you shall be known as...Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc.”  
“Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the white knight pieces. May I ask what your reason for this selection was?”  
Ruby answered, saying, “Well, I believe it is our Duty to protect the people from the menace of the Grimm, and any other threat that may arise, much like a knight would protect those weaker than themselves, even at the cost of their own lives.”  
“Miss Rose, while I hope it never comes to that point, you have spoken well. You will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose.”  
“And, finally, John Cry, Indigo Nightshade, Skye Frost, and Jakob Grayson, please come forward. You will form team Jasper, led by Skye Frost.”  
“Wait, what?”, I asked, shocked.  
We came up to the stage, and Ozpin began, “You returned with the black knight pieces, why did you make that choice?”  
I told him, “We chose those pieces because the knight’s movements are unpredictable, giving it a slight advantage. If you become too set in your ways, your enemy can exploit those patterns, and defeat you. I believe it is our purpose to ensure that our enemy, whether the creatures of Grimm, or any other who wishes to cause harm to the citizens of Remnant, never succeed in their goal. Knights have to be strong, and so we will become strong in order to defeat our enemy. We will become the heroes we must to protect this world from those who would see it brought to its knees.”  
“Well said, young man, well said.”, turning to the students gathered, he said, “Now, you should all head to your dorms, as it is late, and classes start tomorrow.”


	6. What Makes A Huntsman

[Beacon Academy, 7:00 PM]

After the teams had all been formed, they, that is, JNPR, JISP, and RWBY, headed to their dorms. As they neared their permanent (for four years, anyway) residences, Pilot pulled Ruby aside.  
“Hey Ruby, do you have a spare whistle anywhere?” Pilot asked.  
“Why would you need a whistle?” Ruby tilted her head to the side, curious.  
“Because I’m going to wake up the rest of my team early tomorrow to do some training.”  
“Alright,” Ruby handed Pilot her whistle “But I’ll need it for tomorrow.”  
“Alright, thanks for letting me have it.” Pilot said before returning back to the rest of team JISP.  
“What was that about, Pilot?” Indigo asked.  
“Nothing.” Pilot said having a small grin on his face.  
“Riiight. Anyway, this should be it.” Skye gestured at the door they stood in front of.  
Swiping her scroll through the lock, Indigo pushed open the door, revealing four beds, a large window, and a decent-sized closet.  
Taking a look around, Pilot sat on one of the cushy beds,  
“Meh, it’s alright. Probably going to replace our beds with bunk beds though.”  
“If we’re going to have bunk beds, we’re going to need some tools. Maybe after classes are over tomorrow, I could run by my mechanic shop on 31st Street. What do you guys think?” Skye put in.  
“Yeah, that would be nice.” Pilot responded before laying on his bed, “And John, I call dibs on top once they’ve been made.” John responded by flipping Pilot off.  
Indigo had chosen a bed, and had quietly sat down, pulling out a book she had brought with her, and began to read. Looking out in the hall, Skye saw that everyone was in their dorms, preparing to sleep, even, surprisingly, the absurdly energetic redhead from team JNPR. what was her name again? Oh, yeah, Nora. Turning back to his new team, Skye glanced at his wrist-mounted Scroll, and saw that the display showed the time was 7:15. Seeing the time, he said, “It’s a quarter past seven, guys. If we want to be well rested for tomorrow, we shouldn’t stay up much longer.”  
John however, decided to stay up cleaning his revolver instead of listening. John took a cleaning rag from one of his various pockets and started to clean the barrel with all the ammunition on one of the various tables in the room. Skye was on his bed, watching a video on his Scroll, when John pulled out his revolver. Skye just shrugged it off, thinking that maybe there hadn’t been enough space in his locker for it, or some other reasonable explanation. Turning back to his video, Skye continued watching it for a minutes, until something caught his eye. Pausing it, he took a second look at what he had seen. It was John’s revolver. Sitting up, he asked John, “Hey, after you are done cleaning your gun, could I see it?”  
John stared at him before looking down at his revolver in his hand. As he hesitantly shook his head ‘no’ before beginning to clean it again, his hand slipped to reveal a symbol Skye swore he had seen before, but he couldn't remember where. Resolving to have Sierra sort through the helmet cam data for a match, he turned over, quickly falling asleep. Indigo soon finished the chapter she had been reading, placed her bookmark, and followed suit.  
After making sure everyone was asleep, John got up and quietly walked over towards his desk in the corner. John pulled out his Scroll silently, muting it so that the others wouldn’t hear. As John was swiping through the various apps he had on the Scroll, he found the app he was looking for entitled ‘SkullCSB.ios’. The logo itself was a digitalized human skull, but the powers within it were immense. when John opened the app he entered in his password. After entering the password, the program began running,  
[Running IP.exe…]  
[Running Breach.exe…]  
[Breach.exe Completed]  
After the last textbox had disappeared, John now had control of any wireless device within range. It truly was a masterpiece made from his brother, as now showing in front of him were all the Beacon student’s transcripts and data, he also had data for upcoming events and even some outside data gained from Atlas military outposts within range. John silently clapped his hands together, after reading a few upcoming events he made his plan. During the upcoming dance, he would sneak into the CCTS tower with the program allowing him and his brother complete control over all intelligence, data and other miscellaneous. John looked down at his Scroll, if he did this correctly, he could potentially control every single person on Remnant within his hands. However, it was currently around 10 PM, so John would have to wait a bit before he could get his hands on everyone’s secret. John turned off his Scroll and put it in his pocket, before going back to bed soundly asleep.


	7. Ghosts of Your Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye remembers an event from his past, and is deeply hurt by its repercussions in the present. His partner tries to help, but not much can be done. 
> 
> Further note, this story will take a somewhat darker turn, as Skye's background and the events leading to his enrollment, and subsequent joining, of Beacon Academy, are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are descriptions of death and such in this chapter, so I'll be bumping the rating, as well as adding a warning to all readers. If you do not like reading about character deaths, stop now, or skip the chapter. For those of you who enjoy the pain, continue. be warned, first aid supplies will not be given for any broken hearts or tissues for your eyes.

Waking up that morning, and sitting up in his bed, Skye thought back on the series of events which had brought him to this point in life. He once again had a team, and he felt somewhat responsible for their well-being, thinking, “Sort of like a mother hen.”  
Despite being his teammates elder by several years, and having experience he sincerely hoped the others would never have, he began musing on his situation. Now that his team depended on him to lead them, he felt it would be necessary to begin training, because the last thing he wanted was for one of them to die on a mission, as his previous team had ten years ago. He and several others had been on a mission for the White Fang, long before they hated humans to the point of killing them at every opportunity. It had been him and three others: a faunus named Robin Gray, and two humans, Violet Monroe and Harley Nix. Skye’s attitude became rather serious as he remembered what had happened that day.

**flashback**

It had been a regular breakout job, busting a valuable member of the White Fang out of an Atlas prison. However, due to certain circumstances, as well as the nature of the assignment, the four of them had been sent in to complete it. After getting all their gear and weapons ready, the four of them boarded a Bullhead traveling to Atlas.  
On arrival, they checked the map, to find where their target was being held. Because of a tracker Skye had given their informant, the group was able to track his location, even underground thanks to the tech in the tracker. Apparently, Atlas considered him a highly dangerous criminal, so they had placed him in a cell on one of the lowest levels of the Atlas citadel, far belowground. Turning to the group, Skye told them, “This is your last chance to back out. I won't blame you, but it will make things significantly harder on whoever remains.”  
After a minute of consideration, everyone voiced their opinion. They would all be staying for the duration of the mission. By way of a plan, Skye said, “Harley, we’ll need your illusions to pass the outer guard station. Stay out of sight. We’ll need you to cover our exit. Once past that, their armor should be enough to get us inside. Robin, you and I will infiltrate the citadel, make our way to the prison levels, find our target, break him out, and get back without being seen. Which leaves you, Violet.”  
Nervously, the girl pointed at herself, “M-me? What do I do?”  
“Once we locate our objective, you will use your speed to get us out. Can you do that? Carry three people with you?”  
“I’ve never done it before, but I’ll do my best.”  
“That’s what we need. Thanks.”  
Everything was going great, Harley’s illusion was holding, the guards were unaware, and Skye and Robin managed to reach the guardhouse unnoticed. They quickly dispatched the men in the building, taking their armor and putting it on.  
Once they had put the armor on, they nodded at each other, and quickly made their way through the citadel to the prison. Surprisingly, the place was empty, no guards at all. Heading toward the lower levels, they made their way to the cell where the informant was quartered. They reached it, and set to work cracking the lock. For Robin, it was the work of a minute. Opening the door, Skye stepped inside, grabbed the guy, and ran out of the cell. Robin shut the door, triggering several alarms, before joining Skye in his dash to escape. As they ascended the tower’s steps, they ran into several guards, Robin using her semblance to summon several blades, which she threw at the guards, impaling them through the heart, instantly killing them. Nodding his thanks, Skye continued his sprint for the exit, carrying the informant on his back, blocking what attacks he could with an electric barrier summoned by his semblance, and dodging those he couldn’t.  
Unfortunately, before Skye could call for Violet, an Atlas soldier, firing erratically, managed to land a hit on his partner, causing to cry out, stumbling. Glancing back, Skye grabbed her hand, pulling Robin along with him as he continued running, before activating his comm unit, and calling Violet.  
“Hey, Violet, get down here! We’re under attack so you’ll need to make it fast.”  
“Can do, boss. On my way.” she responded, before using her semblance to blast past all the guards on her way to the target’s position.  
Once she reached them, Skye said, “Get us out of here!”  
Responding with only a nod, Violet grabbed everyone, and, using her semblance once more, sped through the tower’s halls. As they neared the exit, Violet slowed, causing Skye to glance questioningly at her. She pointed forward, where a full squadron was assembled, blocking their path. Cursing, Skye said, “Looks like they want a fight. Let’s give them one Hell of show, then, shall we?”  
Readying their weapons, Skye grips his battleaxe, while Violet and Robin, each have their own weapons ready, respectively, a belt with numerous Dust cans, and a Dust-augmented bow, along with a quiverful of custom arrows.  
The fight was long and hard, but in the end, even their best efforts could not save them. Harley was the first. His aura ran out, causing his illusions to fall, revealing his location. A section of the Atlas troops instantly focused their fire on him, tearing through him, and killing him in seconds.  
Violet went down next, having taken several rounds from a burst rifle to the chest. She cried out from the pain, attempting to run away from the combat, but too wounded to go far. An Atlas drone dealt the fatal blow with a single gunshot to the back of the head, causing her to fall limp.  
Both were immediately surrounded by Atlas troops. Skye was unable to do anything, due to having his own adversaries to deal with.  
Robin, already injured from retrieving the informant earlier, was the next to fall. A bullet through her shoulder knocked her off her feet, followed by a glancing pistol shot to the head from another soldier nearby.  
Skye knelt down, shielding them from further harm, gently picking her up, and charging away from the fight. Once far enough from the prison, he set his partner’s body down, leaning it against a tree, eyes closed, hands folded in her lap, as if she was merely asleep, not dying.  
Finally able to process what just happened, he broke down, and began crying, mourning his friends. Tears running down his face, he started when he heard Robin gasp. Quickly lifting his head, he said, “Hey. I’m here. We’re safe now. I’m going to get you to a hospital, and they’ll fix you up to how you are meant to be. Just hold on for me, okay?”  
“I’ll...never...make it.” she coughed, coating her fist in pink fluid, exposing the severity of her injuries.  
He started to stand, but Robin gripped his arm, pulling him down to her level again. Her labored breathing harsh and ragged against Skye’s face, he opened his mouth to say something, but Robin stopped him, pressing her lips against his, desperate to show her feelings before she faced her inevitable death from the wounds she had received.  
Her face in her final moments was streaked with tears, as she looked back the way they had come, as if gazing to their fallen friends. Turning to Skye, her final words were, “I love you. Please...make sure our sacrifice is not in vain. Make this world a better place for all of us.”  
And with that final word, her final breath left her, and her eyes fell shut in death. Skye simply sat there, too shocked by what had just happened to immediately react. A minute later, he sagged forward, one hand grasping her shoulder, the other touching her face. Sobbing, he let his head fall to her shoulder, closing his eyes, and letting the tears fall freely.  
“I swear to you, Robin, I will not let your sacrifices be in vain. I will dedicate my life to our cause, and if it takes my life to achieve our goal, so be it. At least I will see you again. Oumspeed to you all.”  
An hour later, he got up, picked up his partner, his friend, and began carrying her back to the base they operated from. It was a long walk, especially carrying another person. When he finally reached the camp, sentries shouted out, announcing his return, causing people to crowd the gate to the camp. When he walked up, carrying Robin’s corpse in his arms, a look on his face of a man who has just lost everything worth living for, the mood immediately shifted from celebratory to somber. Two figures came forward, faces bearing equally shocked expressions, and tears beginning to stream down their faces. They were Robin’s parents, and seeing their little girl so cold and lifeless, it...broke something inside them.  
“I...I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save her.”  
Her parents looked up at him, and with a sad sigh, they stood and hugged him.  
“We know. It’s okay. We were expecting it. Just, it’s still a shock when your only child is laying dead in front of you. Parents are not meant to bury their children. Thank you for bringing her home, even if she will never see it again. You will always be welcome with us, Skye.”  
“Thank you, Mr and Mrs. Gray. If I ever pass by, I will definitely visit, but I believe my journey will take me far before I can return.”

**end flashback**

His musings were abruptly cut short, as his shoulder was shaken. Shaking his head, he saw his partner, black and gold streaked cat ears peeking above her long, flowing, light brown hair, concern written on her kind features. He swore those were trees in the background.  
“Are you okay? You were crying.” she said.  
“Robin? Is that you? It can’t be. I watched you die. I buried you.” Skye asked, disbelief written on his tear-streaked face.  
Placing her hand on his shoulder, the cat faunus spoke, “Robin? No, sorry. I’m your partner, Indigo.”  
“What?” puzzled, Skye shook his head, refocusing on the petite cat faunus in front of him. Now, he could clearly see that the brown hair and the small black and gold streaked cat ears belonged to Indigo, not Robin. Sighing, he turned over, and pressed his face back into his pillow, before letting out a sob, his shoulders shaking, tears beginning to fall.  
Worried for the health of her partner, and team leader, Indigo went for the school nurse. Returning a few minutes later, the middle aged deer faunus in tow, she saw that Skye still had not moved from his position on his bed. The nurse went to his side, and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. Grumbling, he rolled over, and growled, “The Hell do you want?” thinking his partner had come to bug him again.  
The nurse took a step back, noting his tone. When Skye saw who it was, he immediately apologized, “Oh. sorry, Ms. Jade. I didn't know it was you. What do you need?”  
“Well, your partner here was worried about you, since you seemed out of sorts. Wisely, she came to me. And here I am. If it is not too much trouble, would you mind telling me what is wrong?”  
Taking a deep breath, Skye released it. Indigo began to leave the room, but Skye called her back in before she left. “I want you to hear this.”  
Before he began, he pulled up a chair for Ms. Jade to sit on as he told his story. The pair before him were shocked at the retelling of the attempted rescue, and gasped at the description of the subsequent battle, and were left in tears by his description of the deaths of his team, especially that of miss Robin.  
“I understand, now, I think.” Indigo said. “You were thinking about them, and I look like Robin, which solidified the reality of their...absence, hurting you. And, you feel that you have to live for them, as a way to honor them.”  
“You can say death. I’m no stranger to it. I’ve had ten years to come to terms with my reality, however painful it may be.” Skye replied.  
“However you want to put it, it’s still no small burden, having lost three people who you were that close to.” Jade calmly responded.  
“The worst part of it is, both Harley and Violet, I couldn’t get to them. I couldn’t get them away from Atlas. Oum only knows what’s happened to them. They deserve a warrior’s funeral, not whatever Atlas surely gave them.”  
“Well, if you need someone to talk to, I’ll be here. We’ll both be here.” Indigo said.  
“Thank you. Both of you. For listening to my story, and being here for me. It means so much to me.”


	8. And The Rest, As They Say, Is History

[Beacon Academy, 12:30 PM]

The teams arrive in Professor Oobleck’s class, and take their seats. He quickly begins the class, zipping around extremely fast, then sipping his coffee. He then asked, “Now, have any of you been discriminated against because of your faunus heritage?”

Several students raise their hands, including Velvet, Skye and Indigo.

After a moment of silence, observing the students who raised their hands, Oobleck says, “Dreadful. Simply dreadful. Remember, it is precisely this kind of ignorance which causes violence. Just look at the White Fang. now, which of you young scholars can tell me the turning point in the third year of the war?”  
Weiss answered, “The battle at Fort Castle.”

“Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune’s forces?”

Cardin, deciding to prank Jaune, flicked a paper football at him, causing him to wake up, and say, “Hey!”

Zooming over to Jaune’s desk, Oobleck said, “Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is wonderful! Now, what is the answer?”

Having been asleep, he hadn’t been paying attention, and it showed in his response. “Uh, the advantage the faunus had...over that guy’s stuff...”, he hesitated, seeing Pyrrha attempt to give him a hint by putting her hands around her eyes, before continuing, “Uh...binoculars!”

“Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!”

Responding to the professor’s prompt, he said, “Well, I know it’s a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.”

Pyrrha, disappointed, said, “You’re not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?”

Skye, on the other hand, was getting pretty pissed at the inflammatory, and blatantly racist comments that Cardin was making. Meanwhile, Pyrrha gave the correct answer, and Blake indirectly called Cardin out on his lack of studying. Requesting that both Jaune and Cardin stay after class, Oobleck dismissed everyone else.

As everyone left, Pyrrha gave Jaune a sympathetic look, before following her team out. Skye, John, Indigo, and Pilot headed out as well. Once outside, they decided to split up, Skye and Indigo heading to Skye’s shop, while John and Pilot headed off towards the airships, hoping to get some materials and supplies.

“Alright, now that classes are done for the day, I’ll go get the tools so we can build those bunk beds we were talking about yesterday.” Skye said. In his head, Skye thought, “Plus it will get my mind off that jerk Cardin. Man, I really want to kick his ass. Is it too much to hope he fails, and gets kicked out?”

Indigo added, “I’ll go with you. There’s some stuff I need in Vale, so it would save a trip.”

“Alright then, let’s get going.”

After retrieving the necessary tools from his shop, Skye and Indigo finished purchasing anything they would need or want, then headed back to Beacon to construct the Bunk beds. A few hours later, they were done and the beds were constructed.

[Location Undisclosed, 11:00 PM]

John was outside of Beacon in the middle of the forest, waiting for a supply drop to arrive. A small stealth Bullhead with his logo arrived carrying along with it military-grade supplies. The Bullhead dropped the package with the materials he needed for some small projects as he would’ve called them. As John watch the Bullhead fly off, he had received a message from his associate,

“Nice seeing you again, have fun with the supplies boss. -DG”

After reading, John pulled out a military knife from one of his back pockets and began to cut the bands containing the supplies. After he was done, he dragged the supplies along the ground towards a hideout which he had created a few months earlier. A few minutes later, John had arrived at one of many of his secret hideouts. The hideout itself on the outside seemed like an abandoned factory, however John had added an shaft capable of going 200 miles below the surface of Remnant. After a short trip inside an elevator, he entered an abandoned mineshaft with knee high waters. However, John had a rusted metal vault door that he had created that opened to a seemingly clean lab. As he entered the decontamination chamber, the water that was inside was drained out while clear, white water sprayed at John. He entered the main chamber of his hideout which was surprisingly big for being a supposedly small hideout. Inside were gun racks with many, many weapons. In the middle of the room were worktables where John could create supply of bioweapons including chemical agents. However the most he took pride in was the rack of Gas masks in the far back, they were custom-made by John himself and would filter out any known and unknown chemical agents along with having integrated HUDs inside the mask. 

Setting the supplies on the table, John began to work on a small object which contained a virus and along with it an antidote. John knew he would never need this in the first place, but he had already had an idea on how to use it if it ever came to ‘Plan B’. After a few moments, he had looked on his laptop which now contained all of Beacon’s students personal info. However the student he was interested about right now was his roommate, Skye Frost. looking at his profile, John had seen that he had earned himself a five year service within the Atlas military, and after a few moments of browsing (and hacking), John found the blueprints for his armor that he had used during initiation. After keeping Skye’s profile within a folder on his desktop, he began to work on his engineered virus which he labeled as “VA-1”, running simulations on how and where the best place would it be released in. Of course, his brother Adam Cry would be pissed if he ever did, but it never hurts to keep a contingency plan. He was working on the virus until a message popped up on his computer,

“Hey, just keeping you updated, apparently I found out who our next target is going to be. -Overseer95.” John typed in a response,

“Who is it going to be? -JCBMD” The resulting picture was a woman who had a red dress with the title of the picture being ‘Cinder Fall.’

“Anyways, I heard you're in Beacon right now, best of luck to you and others. Oh, and I also forgot to mention that I upgraded your hacking software. Best of luck to you my friend. -Overseer95.” John looked on his Scroll, the app he had used was now retitled “‘SkullCBS2.0.ios’. When John opened the app, he saw that it had options now such as, Breach.ios, DDOS, PassCracker.ios, and so many more. After reading off the options, he decided he had worked enough for today and made the trip back to Beacon Academy, bringing along with him an arsenal of new weapons.


	9. Welcome to the Forest

[Forever Falls, 11:20 AM]

Goodwitch had a different task for the class the next day. They would be heading into the Forever Fall Forest to collect sap for Professor Peach. Glynda watched as all the students gazed in awe at the brilliant red everywhere, 

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. The creatures of Grimm are rather common here, so be on your guard. Stay with your partner at all times."  
Immediately after Goodwitch finished speaking, Skye and Indigo headed for the nearest large tree, so they could tap it, and fill their jars. As Pilot and John were collecting sap, they had started a seemingly boring conversation,

“So, John, what exactly does Peach need sap for?” Pilot asked, in return John gave him a small shrug.

“Anyways, where did Indigo and Skye go?” Both Pilot and John looked at their surrounding areas, finding their friends close by. Carrying two jars filled with sap, John calmly walked towards the rest of team JISP. Pilot, however realized something important he forgot,

“Hey, uh, did you get any messages from Adam or whatever about what they were doing while we were gone?” John shook his head, however something caught John’s attention as he saw team CRDL once again bullying somebody. However, John didn’t really care at the moment, instead he focusing on carrying the two seemingly large jugs of sap.

“Hey John, mind if I go check on Ruby and the others?” Pilot asked. In return, John gave him a thumbs up and set the sap nearby.

“Thanks buddy.” Pilot gave John a pat on the back. Sitting nearby, John pulled out his revolver, examining it for a moment before remembering the day he had heard one of his mercenaries had died. He looked at Skye for a moment, he figured out during initiation that Skye wore the same armor as the person who killed his mercenary. This made him a target on John’s hit list, however he seemed like a chill person when he was with his friends. But that didn’t mean he was off the list. Skye had killed one of his ‘business associates’, a disposable one at most, but a ‘business associate’ all the same. He realized how easy it would be to pick off Skye right now, however his friend Indigo made things rather difficult with her being there. As John thought, he twirled the revolver in his hand seeming a bit bored, and yet at the same time entertained. John raised his revolver to the oblivious Skye, and mentally shouted “Bang!” before lowering his gun.

After a moment, Pilot returned with his happy attitude,

“Hey John, did I miss anything?” John shook his head before getting out his whiteboard,

“No, I was only watching the jars.”

Skye and Indigo had been nearby, so they heard the exchange. Skye, for some reason, decided to make a joke, “Don’t watch the jars too much. We wouldn’t want any Grimm sneaking up on us, right?”

If anyone could’ve seen behind John’s mask, they would’ve known he had rolled his eyes at the joke. However that being said, no one noticed because he was wearing said mask. Pilot on the other hand, was thinking of his own joke, “What? Don’t trust us with the jars? I mean we wouldn’t eat the stuff or do ‘other things’, eh John?” Pilot nudged John, in return John flipped him off.

“Besides, the only people or rather, person to use the stuff would be Ind- Ow!” Pilot was smacked on the head by John, who was shaking his head. John waved his finger as if he was an adult telling a child not to do something, in which Pilot was the child and John was telling him to stop making jokes. Hearing what Pilot was saying, and knowing exactly where he was going with it, Skye removed his helmet, and glared at the boy.

“Jeez, did somebody have their pe-” Pilot looked at John, who simply glared at Pilot. Pilot suddenly felt terrified as if he was being watched by a superior being. Pilot apologized profusely before going to seek refuge with team RWBY and JNPR. As Pilot ran, John was simply shaking his head before pulling out a whiteboard,

“Seems like military discipline didn’t get to his head yet, or his jokes.” John wrote down on his small whiteboard.

“I starting to think that my brother’s humor rubbed off on Pilot during their adventures together.” John wrote down for the last time before going off to find Pilot. As John was looking for Pilot, he heard someone call out something, 

“That’s a big Ursa!”

The callout was followed by a loud roar, instinctively looking towards the direction the roar came from, John pulled out his weapons ready to fight. Pilot, along with teams JNPR  
and RWBY had also heard the roar and soon found themselves armed. Skye and Indigo had also heard Russel’s yell, and had quickly readied their weapons, charging in the direction he came from.

Soon, they reached a clearing, and saw what had sent Cardin’s teammates running. A large Ursa had arrived, and smelling the sap on Cardin’s armor, had been attempting to attack him. However as John was about to assist Jaune in defending Cardin, Pyrrha stopped him. She saw that Jaune was attempting to strike the Ursa, but in doing so, he lowered his shield arm, opening him to attack. Using her semblance, Pyrrha placed Jaune’s shield in a position to take the blow, allowing her partner to come back and behead the beast. John watched Pyrrha, noting her semblance for a later time. 

[Beacon Academy, 4:00 PM]

After the whole incident at Forever Falls, team JISP arrived at their dorm rooms. Pilot, after having endured Port’s class, immediately looked at his Scroll looking at the news. As Pilot was looking at various news articles, he saw a video entitled ‘Unknown Organization Attacks White Fang Hideouts’. Tapping the Scroll, he quickly skimmed over the entire text before handing it to John,

“Hey John, check this out.” John immediately grabbed the Scroll, soon he found himself reading the text and eventually putting on the news report on his Scroll. After a bit of searching, John found a news network that covered the entire incident on video. As soon as he started the video, he could see the reporter finishing up their last news coverage,

“-And that’s all of what was left of the attack. Anyways, breaking news, we have confirmed reports of an unknown organization attacking the notorious White Fang rebellion group today, we are seeing some live footage from a downtown city within Atlas. This organization, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere, is currently attacking a suspected White Fang rallying point which casualties on each side. Our news reporter, Kenny is now going to describe the situation down there.”

Showing up on screen, above the streets of the city was a reporter within a helicopter practically yelling at his microphone. On the bottom of the screen was what seemed to be a warzone going on, black and white clashing against each other.

“Um, we can see from up here what appears to be heavily armed terrorists or mercenaries now attacking the White Fang members within the facility. The White Fang appear to be no match for the heavily armed people, who seemed to be winning this battle. The White Fang appears to-, hold on, get a view of that logo.” 

Zooming in on one of the was a symbol which both Pilot and John knew all too well, it was the symbol which practically represented them. Their old mercenary symbol of a wolf silhouette surrounded by stars.

“Anyways, we’re trying to get a clos-”

The video feed went dark, the news anchorman tried to see if the reporter was still there,

“Kenny, are you there? The video feed went dead, is everything okay down there?”

There was only silence on the other side of the call. After a while, the anchorman had received some more news.

“Um, we now have reports that reporter Kenny was shot down on live television, hopefully he is alright.” The news presenter had a hint of doubt within his voice,

“Anyways hopefully we can have some live feed or pictures later today, this is Charlie White signing off.”

The news report and video soon ended, however for some reason both Pilot and John seemed disturbed by it. John quickly walked out of the room while Pilot had simply stared down at the floor. After a bit Pilot looked to the others and quietly left the room to follow John. After a few hours, Pilot and John were practically nowhere to be seen around the school. It was around midnight and John and Pilot didn’t even tell the others where they were going. However, Pilot and John had did this on purpose as they had received news from their superior about an operation that required them to do so.

[Atlesian Ocean, 18:00]

Pilot and John were in the middle of the Atlesian Ocean, however they were not alone. They were back with their old friends, Adam and Reyna. They were currently doing night ops on a Schnee Freighter which supposedly had been taken over by White Fang. The weather was perfect for the op, dark, raining, and cold. The weather practically felt as if it was meant for this operation. Sitting in the cabin was Pilot piloting his Bullhead, in the back was John, his brother Adam, and Reyna. Pilot soon hovered into position over the control cabin of the freighter, which, as expected, was filled with White Fang Members. As soon as everyone had put on their gas masks (courtesy of John), they repelled down shooting the White Fang members within the cabin. After getting to a closed metal door, John slowly opened it allowing his brother Adam and Reyna to scout ahead. After a bit Adam Cry had called out,

“Cabin is clear, moving to lower decks, check your corners.”

John was cautiously looking around corners, checking for any unsuspecting White Fang that happened to be patrolling within the white hallways filled with pipes.  
The only other person who was Reyna, Adam’s friend and most trusted partner, called out after clearing out the lower decks.

“Lower decks are clear, moving to cargo bay, over.”

“Copy that, moving to cargo bay.”

After reaching the first door within the lower decks, Adam looked through the window and saw Fang members inside.

“I’m seeing 5 tangos on the balcony, 3 on the bottom, over.”

“Copy that, deploying smoke.”

At first, the Faunus didn’t notice. Smoke filled the lower chambers with mustard gas and after a bit of coughing and hacking, the White Fang members fell one by one. As John entered the cargo bay, he made sure that none of them got up by silencing them permanently, shooting them in the head with his silenced MP5 as he walked across the room. After entering the room, John started and planted explosives that would blow out the entire bottom part of the ship. As he started planting the bombs, he remembered what their plan was going to be. First, they would track the ship to any ports it went to, then they would blow the ship, killing any White Fang unfortunate enough to be close to the blast radius while clearing out the rest of said dock with other operatives. Their mission was a hit and run operation, mainly to find and kill the person who has been stealing Schnee shipments and supposedly new supplier of the White Fang. After a few minutes, Adam had already signaled it was time to leave. However something came up as Pilot reported in,

“Alpha 2-1, I’m seeing White Fang movement down below decks closing on your position. Get to extraction ASAP, over.”

“Copy that Alpha 2-4, moving to upper decks. Out.”

Adam was the last one to finish planting bombs, he saw both John and Reyna were already starting to move towards the upper decks and eventually towards the Bullhead. There were bodies that were in the hallways before they had entered the lower decks. However as soon as Adam heard the bullets flying and the shouting, he ran towards the extraction point shouting into his helmet, 

“This is Alpha 2-1, we’ve been compromised, weapons free!”

As soon as John heard the order, he was shooting White Fang as they came into vision, popping off a few rounds into their heads. He could see his brother and his friend right behind him, sprinting. After reaching the upper decks John kicked a door open that led to the open to see White Fang had already in position to attack them all armed with rifles and other weapons. Luckily, if it wasn’t for Pilot he would’ve been peppered with Dust. Pilot was near the edge of the freighter with his doors open. Taking the chance John jumped on with Reyna his friend shortly joining him. However something bothered him, his brother wasn’t at the extraction point.

“This is Alpha 2-3, where the hell are you Adam?” The female next to John asked,

“This is Pilot, we’re on bingo fuel the AO is a shitstorm we have to go now dammit!” Pilot practically shouted over his headset, after a few agonizing seconds of waiting, Adam  
jumped on Bullhead barely making the jump. After they had left the ship’s area Adam and Reyna took off their masks,

“Well, I’d call that a successful operation huh?” Adam Cry stated,

“I disagree, they would’ve found the bombs by now if they managed to get to port.” Reyna replied.

“Well, what if they haven’t?”

“Then our operation is a success, granted they don’t find them.”

Deciding that was the end of the conversation, John went towards the co-pilot seat of the Bullhead. After a few hours of flying, Pilot sighed, both John and Pilot knew they were going to be questioned due to the fact they had be gone for such a long time without telling anybody. They would most likely be question by Skye and Indigo upon their arrival,

“Hey John, what do you think our crew will ask us once we get back?” John pulled out his signature whiteboard and wrote,

“Dunno, probably about where we’ve been.”

“Anyways, we did our jobs good huh?”

“Yep, got a cover story for our disappearance?”

“Nope, do you?”

“Nope.”

“Whelp, we’re just going to have to improvise on the spot.”

After about another hour, Adam and Reyna once again left Pilot and John, this time Adam spoke both to his brother and Pilot,

“You know, I would love to come to Beacon with you guys but you know how busy I’m with managing an army and whatnot. But seriously, if you guys need anything, let me know alright? Ever since the operations against the White Fang, I’ve been trying to keep the media off our ass but I’ll try to see you guys during breaks and whatnot. So best of luck to you guys in beacon.”

Adam paused for a moment,

“Oh, and John why not, I dunno, send me a text every once in awhile. Anyways, wish I could come but I have to go.”

After finishing, John’s brother ran off, no doubt to go on his own adventures and whatnot. Now to deal with the other matter at hand, Beacon Academy and team JISP.

[Beacon Academy, 10:00 PM]

Slowly opening the door to their dorm, Pilot and John had tried to sneak into their beds while trying to remain undetected. Fortunately for them, Skye and Indigo had already fallen asleep, but they had noticed the pair’s absence several hours before. After a long day of classes, Skye and Indigo had headed back to the dorm, where they had worked on the material assigned in class for a few hours, before giving up in exhaustion, and going to sleep. As soon as Pilot laid on his bed, he passed out, exhausted due to the fact he hasn’t slept for quite a while. John on the other hand, had stayed awake looking at his Scroll, however this wasn’t his average Scroll, it was a military PDA handed to him by his brother to keep him updated on whatever military ops he needed Pilot and John. 

John scrolled through his PDA, looking at various operations before he saw something that interested him greatly. The operation was to take out Roman Torchwick during the attack of a nearby port using the ship from last operation to assist. John knew that Roman Torchwick was quite well known in the underworld, and if John had claimed his bounty, John would gain even more notoriety and a reputation of being ruthless. However he knew Roman Torchwick kept a bodyguard with him, but John didn’t care who it was as long as Roman was dead. After a bit, John went to bed after placing his military PDA within a locked locker and stared at the bottom of the top bunk for a bit. He took out his revolver that was under his pillow and put it on his chest pondering what Skye and Indigo were going to ask them, and after a little thinking, John fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
